ADMINISTRATIVE CORE - ABSTRACT The Administrative Core is the key organizational backbone for the Southern California Research Center for Alcoholic Liver and Pancreatic Diseases (ALPD) and Cirrhosis. It plays an integral role in supporting the center?s mission of serving as a national resource by achieving networking and communications among and for all center-supported cores, research and pilot projects, educational and training programs, and outreach and dissemination activities. The core also identifies and facilitates new programmatic developments for research on our theme; promotes new collaborative opportunities among the center members and with non-center investigators; and renders coordinated efforts to support the growth of postdocs and early-stage investigators. The Core fulfills the following specific responsibilities: 1) efficient IT-based communication among the center components and members; 2) budgetary and financial management; 3) administrative and logistic support to the cores; 4) coordinating Executive, Pilot Project, and Outreach Committee meetings; 5) organizing Progress Report meetings, single-topic workshops, and annual center symposia; 6) managing educational and training program; 7) supporting local and global outreach; and 8) fundraising and implementation for new programmatic developments. The Core also supports maximal cross-utilization of the unique and complementary resources available at our center, other centers of excellence, government and non-profit organizations within and outside of our regional network. In the past 5 years, the Core?s strategic efforts have contributed to a 187% increase in total annual grant direct costs acquired by the center members to $16.3M/year; creation of 13 new U01 and 3 P01 programs; 219 publications; generation of 11 NIH-funded early-stage investigators; transition of 8 postdocs/fellows to faculty positions at the institutions affiliated with the center; teaching and training 179 graduate and 38 undergraduate students; and sponsoring and organizing 2 community seminars and 4 international symposia. With support by the Administration Core, the center truly has matured to be a uniquely specialized, interdisciplinary, and integrated center of excellence serving regional, national and global communities.